pottersworldrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
PW's Governors
Governors are the top Board Staff of the PottersWorld forums. They are highly trusted individuals who have proven themselves capable of great responsibility; unlimited editing powers, the final stop in matters of discipline and rule setting. Their word is as law. Governor accounts can be easily identified amid regular accounts on the forum, as they always appear with a blue name. The current Governors of PottersWorld are: *Governor P. Master (Root Admin) *Governor Belina (Admin) *Governor A.Witch (Admin) *Governor Dex *Governor Koga The Governors Governor P. Master The root admin to PottersWorld, P.Master, commonly referred to as "Props" or "Propsie" is short for the screen name "PropMaster", the Governor's account on the PottersWorld founder site, harrypotterfanfiction.com. The 'mother' of all of PW, the site was handed over to her by the owner of HPFF when it became clear that the extremely popular site would need full-time attention. P.Master's enthusiasm and obvious interest in the newly formed site made her a perfect candidate, and she has been an active Governor and player on the site since the beginning. A lover of sweet treats, it is fairly common knowledge around the forums that Propsie loves HoHo's, and members continuously use them as an offering to her, either by way of apology, thanks, or "just because". The 'mascot' of Governor P.Master is the gargoyle; the handler has expressed a connection and love of gargoyles, and her identifying photograph on her profile of the website has always been one of these. Her editing colour is blue. Governor Belina The glittery Sodding Sequin Fairy, Belina is the coding mistress of PW, working her magic behind the scenes fiddling with all the complicatied junk that none of us want to deal with. A member of PW from the very beginning, she moved her way up the ranks to Governor through many months of hard work, leaving a trail of pink glitter behind her. Predictably, the commonly used weapon of this Governor is glitter; it frequently occupies her posts, as well as, but not limited to, the following: *Sequins *Pom poms *Bells *Sparkles *Glitter glue *Fairy dust *Pixie sticks sugar *More sequins *Daisies As a result of these obsessions, Belina has found herself with a cult-like following on PottersWorld, with members each vying for the chance to be considered one of PW's Glitteriest. Known to some as the Sparkle Cult Following, rules for this elite group include being able to invoke the word 'glitter' in at least one post per day, be able to accessorize properly, and be unafraid to flaunt your love of shiny things to unsuspecting characters. Governor Belina is an advocate of the Jazz Hands, a 'jazzerific' move that has found its way into the posts of her characters since the beginning of PW, and her favourite treats include Pepsi, donairs, and poutine. Belina is also the number one fan of Conor Oberst, a dreamy singer with one heck of a sigh going for him. Her editing colour is purple. Governor A.Witch The youngest PW staffer and the most recent addiction to the administration team of the board, Governor A.Witch chose her screen name as a short form of her penname of "almost_witch" on HPFF, much in the fashion of Governor P.Master. A resident of Australia, she is intent on forcing anyone and everyone within a ten foot radius of her into loving her favourite treat of Vegemite, much to the disdain of those who have already tried it (and disliked it). Currently represented on PW by an image of (what else) a wicked witch, she is the current staff head of the Ministry of Magic. Outside of her duties, she is adamant about list-making, her lists ranging everywhere, from duties needed within the Ministry, to single PW characters who need to be hooked up, asap. The queen of indecisiveness, she has also been known to use table lamps as a lethal weapon when agitated. Her editing colour is brown. Governor Dex One of the two most recent additions to Governor, Dex is well known on the forums for her pink feather boa, rumoured to conceal a spiked collar underneath, but this is unconfirmed. Represented during her time as a Magistrate by a dog wearing her trademark feather boa, her image representation has since evolved to the trademark Governor Mallet, but still includes her boa. Governor Dex is the staffer in charge of the stockies of Hogwarts, and runs the 'behind the scenes' of the school, most prominently, the Hogwarts clubs. Her editing colour is pink. Governor Koga The other most recent addition to the Governor staff, Koga is represented by a crow, from which her screen name is derived. Continuously warning students, and most prominently, new Prefects, about the horrors of the other staff members (conveniently leaving herself out of those warnings each time), Koga will peck when agitated, and can only be appeased by the offer of worms. Governor Koga is in charge of all the Quidditch on PottersWorld, including both student tournaments, and the more recent Adult Quidditch League. It has been suggested (yet unproven) that other staff members think her love of the sport on the board has something to do with her daredevil personality away from the computer screen; Koga never seems to be satisfied unless she is risking her neck. Her editing colour is orange.